


Free

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Control, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Free

Clint prizes his autonomy.  
He hates being controlled.  
While he listens to orders,  
He decides to actually follow them or not.  
That is why he spared Natasha.  
He saw a glimmer of redemption in her.  
Clint is afraid of losing his choice.  
Loki broke hm in that way.  
Made him do things he wont.   
Even if he is free,  
Clint sometimes feels caged.  
He prizes his freedom very much.  
And when that was taken,  
It broke him.  
It scared him.  
Because his mind wasn't his own.


End file.
